


Six Ways From Sunday

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, also kinda not steve friendly in the beginning but its not important, just straight up nasty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, Daddy,” he joked.Stephen stiffened, his back still turned around. Tony’s eyes widened and then he smirked, crossing his arms.“Stephen, dear?”“Yes?” He asked quietly.“Do you happen to have a daddy kink?”





	Six Ways From Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Six Ways From Sunday/周日起的六种方式](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283904) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Beta'd by the lovely [starkstrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstrange), who also requested this fic.

“Tony, you  _ know _ damn well that’s not a good idea.” The words were bitter on Stephen’s tongue as he spat them at Tony, who was pacing around the kitchen area. 

 

“Yes, I know, but when has that ever stopped me before?” Tony shrugged his shoulders, carefully avoiding his boyfriend’s steel gaze. “Besides, there might be some good coming out of it. A good conversation over coffee might be the key to patching things up.”

 

Stephen narrowed his eyes as he walked towards Tony, inching into his personal space. “Tony, the man almost killed you. What good could there possibly be? You’re still not over it.” His gaze softened as he gently cupped Tony’s cheek. “I don’t want there to be any more animosities than there needs to be. Cutting him out of your life was probably the best thing for you.”

 

Tony breathed softly, leaning into Stephen’s touch. “It’s just that - we had worked so well together before. And what if something like Thanos happens again? I’m going to need to work with him.” 

 

Stephen pressed his lips together in a thin line, his thumb swiping over Tony’s cheekbone. “You can work with him, but you don’t have to be friends. You’ve already managed to prove that you can be civil while fighting. You don’t need to ask him for coffee to make things right.” Tony shot him a playful glance and Stephen chuckled, shaking his head. “And no, I’m not saying this because I’m ‘jealous,’ I’m saying this because I love you, and you deserve happiness and not a friendship filled with toxicity.”

 

“But-”

 

“Tony, if you want to make up with him, fine.” Stephen’s hand drew back, falling at his own side. “I can’t control you, it’s your life. But I just firmly believe you are better off. The less you have to see him, the less anger you’ll feel.”

 

Tony exhaled through his nose. “You’re always fucking right. I hate it.”

 

Stephen smirked, turning around and walking towards the couch. “That’s what I’m here for. To be right. Also, you probably should get some work done, I think Pepper left you some paperwork.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, Daddy,” he joked.

 

Stephen stiffened, his back still turned around. Tony’s eyes widened and then he smirked, crossing his arms. 

 

“Stephen, dear?”

 

“Yes?” He asked quietly.

 

“Do you happen to have a daddy kink?”

 

Stephen slowly turned around, and Tony noticed his face was a tad flushed and he was breathing a little unsteadily. Tony walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the sorcerer’s neck, leaning in close so their mouths were just inches apart. 

 

“Tell me,  _ Daddy _ ,” Tony whispered, and Stephen couldn’t help but let out a small moan. “You get a kink outta this?”

 

“You’re killing me.” Stephen muttered, grabbing Tony’s hips.

 

“Mmm, am I?” Tony moved to Stephen’s ear, his voice a low growl. “Then do something about it.”

 

Stephen let go of Tony’s hips and formed a portal to his bedroom, pushing Tony through it. Tony stumbled before landing on the bed with a  _ thud _ . Before he could even move, Stephen was on top of him, crashing his lips into his. He pulled away slowly, carefully hanging onto Tony’s bottom lip, savoring the taste. “I may,” he husked. “Have forgotten to mention a certain kink of mine.”

 

Tony’s hands slithered up Stephen’s arms and trailed down his chest, stopping at the hardening nipples that seemed to be poking through this shirt. He rubbed them gently, his tongue licking his lips as he stared teasingly into his lover’s eyes. “How dare you keep this a secret from me?” He nipped at Stephen’s jaw before shifting his weight and flipping the two of them over. Stephen slammed into the bed with a gasp as Tony nudged the hard heat of his arousal against his own. “How about I ride you six ways from Sunday, Daddy?”

 

Stephen let out a moan as he arched his hips up, aching for more friction. “Fuck.”

 

Tony settled his mouth down just underneath Stephen’s jaw, sucking in a bruise. “Seeing you like this, God, it’s quite the picture. Had I’d known such a simple word would get you so desperate, I would have said it ages ago.”

 

“Mm, must have slipped my mind,” Stephen panted, his hand caressing Tony’s hair. Tony responded with a large thrust, grinding their bulges together. “Jesus, we need to get these clothes off.”

 

Tony sat up. “Magic away, Daddy.”

 

“God,” Stephen threw his head back. He waved his hand, and the friction between them vanished. Stephen took in the sight of a very naked Tony sitting on top of him, his erection jutting out towards him. His own erection was currently pressed in between his stomach and Tony’s ass, and when Tony realized this, he reached behind his hips and cupped Stephen’s balls before moving back and forth, sliding gently over his cock. Stephen gasped and gripped at Tony’s hips, digging his fingernails into the skin. “You truly are a tease.”

 

Tony smirked, removing his hand from Stephen and placing a finger on his lips, before sliding it down from his chin to his chest. “What are you gonna do to me if I keep teasing?” He asked, his eyes dangerous. 

 

Stephen smiled back, returning the teasing stare before conjuring up a bottle of lube. “Let’s find out.” He squeezed a nice amount onto his fingers and gently toyed Tony’s hole. The contact made Tony shudder and gasp as he gripped Stephen’s shoulders to steady himself. Stephen teased a bit, tracing his finger around the edge. His other hand grabbed at one cheek, pulling it away as to spread his ass.

 

“Oh god, finger me already. Please!” Tony moaned and dug his nails into Stephen’s shoulders.

 

“Please,  _ what?” _ Stephen growled, still circling the hole. 

 

“Please,  _ Daddy!” _

 

With a slight moan, Stephen stuck his finger in, moving it in and out slowly as Tony cursed. “God, you’re still a little loose - this can’t be from last night.” The doctor cocked an eyebrow. “Right?”

 

“No, I-  _ oh!”  _ Stephen’s finger just brushed his prostate. “I played with a toy earlier. You were gone, I was horny, you know, the usual.”

 

“Mmm,” Stephen licked his lips. “Must have been a pretty picture.”

 

“Yeah, but your cock is more satisfying than a plastic one. And I plan on riding it  _ hard _ .” Tony bent his elbows so he could catch Stephen’s lips with his own. Stephen smirked into the kiss, sticking another finger into Tony, swallowing the breathless moan that resulted. “Fuck!” Tony sputtered against his mouth.

 

“Almost ready,” Stephen kissed the corner of Tony’s lips. “Then I’ll give you full control.”

 

“You’re gonna give me your cock, that’s what you’re gonna do.” 

 

“Yes,” Stephen purred. “And you’re gonna ride it.”

 

“Skip the third finger and just  _ put it in.”  _ Tony hissed impatiently and Stephen removed his hand. Tony reached behind him and grabbed the base of Stephen’s cock. “Nevermind, I’ll put it in. You just lay tight, alright?”

 

Stephen moaned, unable to properly respond. Tony gave Stephen’s cock a quick stroke before carefully aligning himself and sinking down, a loud gasp escaping the both of them. Stephen’s hands quickly found their way back to Tony’s hips as Tony grinded slowly. Tony threw his head back and sighed in pleasure as he picked up the pace.

 

“Oh, God, yes.” Tony kept bouncing, with Stephen’s hands lightly gripping him to keep him in place. “Your cock feels so good. So good in me, Daddy.”

 

“Fuck,” Stephen hissed, throwing his own head back. “Don’t you stop saying that. Keep calling me Daddy.”

 

“Like I’d ever stop.” The sounds of flesh hitting flesh were remarkably obscene as Tony bounced up and down, remaining in control. “I’m gonna call you Daddy anywhere I can. Now that I know the reaction it gives you. It’s so nice knowing that I can bounce on Daddy’s cock just by referring to you as Daddy.”

 

One of Stephen’s hands wrapped around the base of Tony’s own, swollen dick. “Keep saying that,” Stephen breathed. “And I’ll keep touching.”

 

“Oh, yes Daddy!” Tony shouted so loud he was sure that someone on the streets of New York could hear, and knowing that just made his arousal flare even more so than it already was. Stephen matched the pace of his strokes with Tony’s rhythm, causing a moan to escape from Tony’s lips. “Oh God, Stephen…”

 

Stephen stopped stroking and the one hand on Tony’s hip gripped tighter, enough to ensure a bruise. “Who?”

 

Tony whimpered. “I mean- Daddy. You feel so good. Keep touching me. Please, Daddy, please!”

 

“That’s what I thought you said.” Stephen licked his lips and continued stroking. Tony moved his hands from Stephen’s shoulders to his chest, pushing down as he grinded down on Stephen’s dick. It was a faster pace than Stephen would have expected, but he wasn’t complaining - seeing his lover ride him desperately was nothing short of fantastic. The way sweat beaded on Tony’s forehead and how flushed his cheeks were - it was truly a work of art.

 

“Your cock is so big,” Tony gasped. “I’m gonna come soon Daddy, gonna come from your hand and your cock.” 

 

“Fuck yes,” the sorcerer kept his rhythm with his hand.

 

“Daddy, oh god, fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-  _ oh!” _ Tony slowed his movement with a shout as a shudder went through him, his ejaculate managing to reach part of Stephen’s face, who closed his eyes to prevent any eye damage. A brief chuckle escaped his lips at the amount of distance it traveled. “Wow, that- that traveled far.” Tony commented, his breath still heavy.

 

Stephen smiled mischievously. “Get off my dick and get on your back - it's time you got a similar treatment.”

 

Tony wasted no time flopping onto the bed, and Stephen kneeled over him, his hand fiercely stroking himself. 

 

“Mmm, give it to me, Daddy, I wanna taste your come.” Tony licked his lips before opening his mouth wide, his tongue hanging out.

 

Stephen’s orgasm rippled through him like a tsunami and he had to brace himself against the bed as he climaxed, spurting on Tony’s face and tongue. He moaned as he stroked through it, watching his lover eagerly try to catch every drop. He collapsed on the bed next to Tony, panting. “Wow.”

 

Tony turned his head to face him, and Stephen let out a laugh. His face was a mess and there was semen in his hair. Tony playfully scowled. “Hey, I’m not the only one that’s a mess.”

 

“No,” Stephen smiled. “But you look so beautiful like that.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Tony leaned forward and licked at some semen on Stephen’s cheek, drawing it out (which resulted in a small moan from Stephen). “Love it when Daddy uses me as his canvas.”

 

“God,” Another shudder teared through Stephen. “I’m old, please don’t make me wanna go another round.”

 

“I still can’t believe you forgot to mention you have a daddy kink.”

 

“Oops,” Stephen shrugged. “Doesn’t matter now. But what does matter is getting us cleaned up. You still have some work to do.”

 

“Mmm, please don’t make me do that. I’ll do anything, Daddy…” Tony’s eyes were teasing and Stephen shook his head in amusement as he sat up.

 

“Come on, shower time.”

 

“Ugh,” Tony sat up and wiped some semen off of his face with his finger. He smiled at Stephen and sucked on it, eyebrows raising in a tease. “Mmm, love Daddy’s come.”

 

“Maybe after you get some work done, I’ll give you some more.” Stephen bent down to press his lips to Tony’s before heading into the bathroom. “But first, do some work, before Pepper comes and beats your ass.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Tony chuckled and followed Stephen.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @starkologies  
> Tumblr: @ironstrangepls


End file.
